Started With A Kiss
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: They aren't supposed to think about it. But it happened the last weekend in London...and drinks all around... How could it NOT happen? Dasey. Drinking. rating is up for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1: Only A Kiss

_**A/N: Hey hey So I'm back on the map...and writing dasey. :) Woot so because I don't think this fandom has gotten as much credit as it deserves I will be writing quite a bit of Dasey. not sure if it will all go u here though So... lol let me know what you think. ALSO let me know if this should be chaptered or stay as a one-shot cause i can do it either way. :) Enjoy and review.

* * *

**_

It was only a kiss. A one-time sure-fire way to alleviate the stress and tension so tangible between them. At least that's what Casey kept telling herself as he forced herself to stay awake and stare at the ceiling. Anything to keep from remembering the feeling of those hot lips on hers, demanding but luring and _shit_ she wasn't supposed to be thinking of it. She had been oh-so-foolish to take his challenge not-quite hidden in his smirking stare. But god how it had stirred butterflies in her stomach.

And he'd been licking his lips just _so_ all night and seemed intent to touch her in some way at all times. Even if that touching meant he'd picked three fights with her already resulting in them tumbling about fighting for whatever mattered that moment. She wasn't one to mention that it was excessive even for them because its one of those things they don't mention. Or think about. EVER.

They'd been drinking together with Emily, Sam, Ralph and Sally. Nora and George were out, Lizzie and Edwin were away at friend's houses and Marti was fast asleep. A forty of vodka and one of rum had all the friends ridiculously smashed…even Casey. Now one might wonder why such a party would occur at all. Four words would pop up had it been asked about. Last weekend in London. And to that Casey had to drink.

Soon however said alcohol was gone and Sam, Emily, Ralph and even Sally had left. Which left two tipsy teens and a shot of rum left. Derek had experience with drinking so his reflexes were far superior to Casey's and he held the shot in his hand. Casey narrowed her eyes as Derek smirked. Time slowed as his hand tilted the shot down and into his mouth.

As soon as he poured the liquid into his mouth Casey pounced, her lips crushing against his siphoning away the rum before he swallowed it all. Which he did before pushing Casey back against the couch as if to hold her closer would burn him. Their lips were fighting, tongues dancing and it was as intoxicating as the burning sensation at the back of their throats.

But it was over all too soon. Both teens backing away terrified, all too aware that they wanted nothing more than to strip and battle it out. Nothing to blame but themselves they crept away in silence cleaning up and dropping off to sleep in anxious exhaustion. Days later, having dealt with the hangover, the party-talk from Nora and George, suspicious comments from Edwin and Lizzie and Marti's cute observations….the sexual tension was building even faster. It was all they could do to keep their minds clear, hands to themselves, mouths firmly to themselves and minds off the subject.

They just weren't supposed to think about this…And that's where Casey supposes she's in trouble because she can't quite figure out how to get Derek out of her head. He's become like some devil-on-the-shoulder figure sent to torment her thoughts with all the delicious things she could be doing with him just one room over. But Casey was a McDonald and Derek was a Venturi. Her STEP-BROTHER…though he'd never been seen as one. Not ever.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you like it and review. :) remember one-shot or chaptered? **_

_**-PBOCG  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Asleep

_**A/N: OK so I'm getting reviews saying you guys want it chaptered and because of that this is going to be a rather piece by piece story so hopefully you guys can see the pattern quickly :P. Anyways hope you enjoy. **_**:)**

* * *

Now I'm falling asleep. It's what I told myself I wouldn't do. Couldn't do. I knew what I'd dream and it was hard enough to keep it out of my head while I'm awake…but asleep I have no control. That's what scares me tonight. I have no control. I'm still buzzing with the alcohol and my nerves are shot because I want _her_ so bad. I'm not supposed to want her. Not now, not ever.

Its not like that night a week ago. We're alone now and I...don't know(_I'm scared). _I couldn't touch her at all this week. Sunday had been the worst. She'd taken off with Emily and Sam wanted to tag along with so we'd been following them on and off. An utter waste of an afternoon as I'd told Sam. I didn't tell him its because it was nearly painful to watch Casey try on clothes. But again I shouldn't be thinking it_. I will not think about Casey._

My mind seems to have different thoughts though as I'm sliding between sleep and reality and I catch glimpses of her soft lips in the haze. I can feel the pulse of her just _there_ and my mouth is forming words I'd never say. Forming thoughts I've pushed away for years and keep telling myself that they don't exist. Those thoughts can't exist. They're _feelings_. Everyone knows I don't do feelings.

But its in the way that she's arching into me, pushing me…and I think I'm in trouble because I'm inside and she's… _oh fuck_. I'm screwed up. I know it. I know it's a dream…can feel the pleasure slip away into reality. I think I'm some really fucked up kind of screwed-up because Casey is _here_. In reality and she's near-naked.

And really is that supposed to be pyjamas? Her lips are (so soft) fucking sliding up and down his rib cage and I'm embarrassed. I'm pressing my hips against her leg because I can't control it and she's so _there._ But she's so (hot) Casey and she's talking between the kisses. She's rubbing a hand lower, and lower and..

"God Case.." and shit she's _stopping_. I can't have that. I need her. Right now. I hope she can see how much I need this. Really…how could she not?

Its eternity before she moves and gives me a soft kiss that I'm groaning for when she moves. Its like hell when she leaves shoulders shaking. _Panicking._ I think vaguely and wonder why I'm not.

It's a lifetime before I can think of anything but her. All I can hear is her sobbing from the bedroom over and my brain can't even comprehend _why_. So I leave it alone and stare at the ceiling in hopes my brain will return to function clearly enough to figure out what the hell happened. Its dawn before my eyes close.

* * *

_**A/N: Anyways I hope you enjoyed. and :/ well frankly on works my paragraphs look nicer because FF's formatting is kinda weird. At any rate**_.. :) review please.

-PBOCG


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Look

_**A/N: Ok so again it look short because of the silly formatting -.- (not a fan of it now that I'm using Works to write lol) At any rate hope you enjoy this chapter because I took peculiar pleasure in writing Ariel. :P Derek and his girls of the week :P. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

I just can't look, it's killing me. I have to see him everyday and everyday we do this dance. I can't even study for the coming term at Queens because he's just _there. _As if he's supposed to be there. We're sitting at _our_ small dinner table in _our _shared apartment that George and mom sprung for us… And he's got some blonde here, sitting at _our_ table giving me a 'cat-got-the-cream' look that just screams that she knows. How can he stand it? I'd love to be able to think that it's a problem for him as much as it is for me. After those kisses…and the touching. _Stupid_ Casey. The first night here had been twisted. I'd dreamt of him and just -needed- him for one moment. He'd been asleep…I thought. And god his body is so warm and toned. I had thought that I knew what girls had seen in him when he'd said my name…just _so_.

I'd run away though. Too terrified to let it continue. No sleep could save me that night and though I was certain he'd had just as hard of a time sleeping, he seemed better in the morning than I had. We seem to have turned to some unspoken truce now though….no speaking of it, no suggesting anything was abnormal and no _fighting. _We couldn't be sure it wouldn't lead to more. I know I was aching for him to just touch me. Instead Ariel…I think that's her name…she's batting her eyelashes and complimenting him on dinner. I corrected her for the eighth time tonight. _I_ made dinner not Derek. Another part of our truce. We made small talk, meaningless chatter, still ignoring the obvious tension. Blondie excused herself to the bathroom and Derek looked at me. Not a glimpse….but one of those looks that suggested he saw through my idle babble shtick and saw my aching hunger. I was starving and he knew it had nothing to do with food.

And we were just so _caught_ and we could both feel it. Ariel had been gone long enough to suggest she was snooping and Derek was watching my mouth. I only knew when I looked up from his to catch that gaze. Before I knew it he was behind me, leaning down and…_shit_. Ariel is back. She's onto us and Derek doesn't offer an explanation. In fact we seem to be back to square one with the 'don't speak' policy. I'm shaking and I leave my desert on the plate, untouched as Derek kisses her. As if nothing out of the ordinary happened. As if he'd been ready to jump anyone but me.

I'd just made it to my room when I heard Derek's door slam and moans drifting through the walls. All hers. If anything my heart was what kept me from crying. My sense of reason told me I should be bawling, stricken with guilt, heart-brokenness and loneliness. My heart told me what I couldn't voice aloud. This girl would leave in tears or anger and he'd leave her just like any other ditz he dated…if you could call it that. At least I hoped… For that look at dinner told me more than enough. And Instead of tears, I laughed. Long, hard and loud.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so ya I made Casey sound kinda insane there but it works I think. :P If I was in her shoes its what I'd think lol. Anyways Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**-PBOCG  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Control

_**A/N: Guh ok sorry guys I've taken so long but i only moved in a week ago. I will get back on my game i promise lol. Anyways enjoy the sexy-dasey-time.**_

* * *

And taking control... It seems to be the hardest thing to do but Casey's adamant she can do it. Much like her Babe raider outfit she's dressed to the nines, pushing sexy into drop-dead-gorgeous. And its Derek's jaw that's doing all the dropping. He's with a new blonde this week but Casey was having none of it. A Venturi was a Venturi and she'd spend an entire week digging this one up. No girl named Gabriella was going to screw this up for her. Not with the black dress on, with that (so sexy) slit up to the top of her thigh. Heels, fucking (sexy) heels that could probably puncture brick if done right. She's made sure Derek can see her cleavage as she's explaining to the newest conquest why she has to leave. (And even -she- can see that Casey is hot tonight.) Of course it's a Casey plan and backfires because the blonde is kissing her and Derek is almost forgotten. Hands and sliding down Casey's dress and she's pressed against the door frame of her room.

Derek seems to be choking because he just got his date -stolen-(by Casey). And he's feeling feverish because that was the hottest thing he'd seen in his life. But while he's watching them, watching Casey suck another girl's tongue he wants it to be his tongue, his lips, hands and (fuck) he wants her. Before Derek knows what he's doing, he's pulling the blonde away, pushing her out the door and dragging Casey with him. Blondie is whimpering from his hold on her elbow.

Its only when the door is shut in Gabriella's face that Derek has Casey pressed so fucking close. She's moaning and pulling him closer and neither is thinking about what's happening. Casey is whispering his name like a prayer as he's hitching that dress up to her waist and sucking just (fucking) there at the apex of her thighs. She needs this and he hands tangling in his hair tells Derek he needs it too. The games don't matter anymore, the family doean't even matter because(who think about -that-) they don't have enough oxygen to power their heads.

Her underwear(_what underwear?_) was off and Derek's lapping at her clit and she's making noises she's never made before. (Certainly she decided this was better than Truman.) Casey's pretty sure if she wakes up she'll cry. Derek's sure he'll never have a fantasy again if he can't remember this (mind-blowing) taste. Its over too soon for both of them and Casey is smirking Derek is just gasping because he (needs) wants her but he can't ask.

He doesn't need to. She's undoing his pants, sliding his boxers down and(fuck) taking a condom out of her bra. He's reaching to put it on when she slides it on his cock (with her lips). He knows in that stomach-lurching, mouth-watering moment that he's been had and he can bring himself to do anything about it because she's (shitshitshitshit…C_ase_). He doesn't realise he's let it slip aloud. Her name(like an angel's) from his lips, so wantonly and(desperate).

He's inside now because she's on top of him, pushing herself up and down and he's gripping her arms, pistoning his hips against hers. Casey's saying his name over and over(like a chant) and Derek is just burning her image over him onto his eyes because if he doesn't remember this moment he'll have to kill himself. He's pretty sure Casey is getting tired, dancer legs(fucking hot) or not its hard for her. Derek only notices after he's scooped her up in his arms and flipped them that he's been dreaming of her for the last (almost) five years. Now that faceless fantasy-girl is strawberry blonde, blue-eyed and such a (babe) keener.

In the aftermath they're clutching each-other and they've yet to say a word. Casey won't let him pull out yet and he's not sure he has the strength. When he does and the condom is discarded he leads them to the couch where they collapse against one-another. Then their asleep and though Casey's eyes flutter and Derek's arm holds her protectively(possessively) they're not dreaming and they're _so warm. _Come morning they'll freak out. For now its _heaven.

* * *

_

_**A/N: So anyone know the running theme of the chapters yet? :P Its fairly obvious. First person to guess gets to decide on something that happens later... :P. Anyways review please :)**  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Choking On Your Alibis

_**A/N: hey guys so its been a while I know but I'm trying to make up for all of it lol. :) so here is the final chapter...and I hope it doesn't sound as rushed to you that I think it is lol. I hope you all have been having a great holiday. :) R&R please and enjoy! :)

* * *

**_

Choking on your alibis. That's what this morning was about. Neither of them could (or would) look at the other. They hadn't bothered to get up off the couch or disentangle themselves. They just cuddled, too enraptured by the beat of their own blood rushing through their veins. Too much to think about all-around. No revelling in the other's absent-minded caresses, just plain self-awareness and the onset of regret.

Derek was breathing as calmly as he could to ease his rapid heart. When he'd woken up he's been caught off guard and breathless to see Casey holding onto him so tightly. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't do feeling, he's still had to hold his breath to stop the tears from falling. He didn't deserve such a beautiful creature and he was certain Casey would agree once she woke. Holding her just a little tighter he willed away the tears.

Casey had freaked out the second her eyes opened. She's tensed so much that Derek instinctively rubbed circles on her stomach. She'd relaxed only marginally and breathed silently against Derek's chest. When he started to caress her shoulder though it gave her Goosebumps and she'd been forced to look into his eyes. With that one look her regret died and a sad smile lit her face. Derek was so beautiful in just that one glance, She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to take that night back. Not if she wanted to keep her heart in one piece. With that it was settled and she stretched forward to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, resting her head back on his chest.

Derek it seemed was in shock. Grinning ear to ear he poked a finger into Casey's side. She of course giggled and he took advantage of that to pull her up and kiss her. "So princess what does this mean?" Semantics really… Derek was more than sure it meant Casey wanted exactly what he wanted. Finally he could get rid of that annoying s word for this amazing woman.

Casey sighed and leaned her forehead against his and gave him a meaningful smile. "I'm not sure Derek… wherever it takes us I suppose. Whatever we decide it means we'll have to tell the fam." The idea had occurred to Derek not to tell them, despite that he knew that was impossible, he really didn't think he was ready to let anyone else in on this yet.

Derek tightened his hold on her. "Not before I'm sure what I'm getting myself into." Casey smacked him playfully on the arm and while the both laughed Derek pulled her into a deep kiss. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with. I don't think I wanna let it go."

* * *

_**A/N: So please rview :) and there will be a prolouge so stick around for that :).**_

_**Review Reply-**_

_**Dearhillary: Yep it is and I'm glad you think I'm doing it justice. lol. I don't really consider LWD a Disney show as its a Canadian show(filmed here and with Canadian actors :D) and Disney just distributes it. lol. But thank you so much for the review lol. I'm actually surprised you're the only one who mentioned its Mr. Brightside lol.  
**_

_**-PBOCG**_


	6. Chapter 6:Destiny Is Calling Me

_**A/N: Here it is guys... the final chapter...well epilogue... and I'm glad you all enjoyed the ride. I wanted to update this a lot sooner but had no internet. Huggles to all and please review :)**

* * *

_

_Destiny is calling me…_

She knew in some manner that it was destiny. How could it be anything but when she'd been waiting for this man since she was 15? Now at 22 she was ready and crazily enough so was he. It wasn't formal (it was Derek), it wasn't the fairytale wedding of her dreams. It was more than she could have ever imagined or wished for. She wore white with lace and Derek wore a white tux. They'd had an argument the moment the vows were said, to the amusement of the guests, it had been settled with the kiss. Pulling away she realized that this was it. Derek was to be her future and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**_A/N: There all done. :) and we know its just the beginning really. :P Short though I know.. I think it fits. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long everyone...maybe next time I do one I'll finish it quicker lol. (good luck with that XD)_**

**_-PBOCG :)_**


End file.
